ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Episodes
A full list of episodes in Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles: Arcs Spider-Man's Arc # “''A Better Genius''” - Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year since an incident in Oscorp led to the breakout of a Super-Soldier spider which gave him powers and the death of his Uncle Ben. As he deals with the presence of a masked super-criminal calling himself the “Master Planner”, Peter is having trouble living his currently difficult days in Midtown High School, having to tolerate self-centered jocks like Flash Thompson and his neglectful science teacher Otto Octavius. As a means of condolence over his ordeals, Peter learns that his superhero idol Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic has created the Baxter Institute, an advanced high school of science and technology for gifted young geniuses, and is given by S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury a LMD (Life Model Decoy) to help him avoid others' suspicions of his connection with Spider-Man. In the end of the episode, after defeating the Master Planner and unmasking him as Otto Octavius, Peter decides to drop out of Midtown High and begins to enroll at the Baxter Institute, where he is well greeted in open arms by his new teachers and classmates (consisting of some of his closest friends who also dropped in). # “''Living Brainstorm''” - As he and his friends enjoy their first month of studies at the Baxter Institute, which goes on with lessons about artificial intelligence life forms, Peter Parker comes across and befriends Edith, a naive but kind-hearted A.I. hosted by a owl-shaped drone who takes a liking to him and shares his dislike for Flash Thompson (who still dismisses Peter as a “nobody”, even after Peter’s -actually his LMD in disguise- role in helping Spider-Man defeat the Master Planner) and Daily Bugle chief editor J. Jonah Jameson (who wrongly views Spider-Man as a menace and is greedy for Peter’s membership in the Bugle so he can get answers about Spider-Man’s identity). While Peter (as Spider-Man) and Mister Fantastic work to stop Scorpion and Trapster, who were sent by Norman Osborn to steal Edith, Dr. Octavius’ old invention, the Living Brain goes for a rampage after swapping the minds and bodies of Thompson and Jameson, causing them to temporarily, but effectively destroy each other’s reputation in Midtown High and Daily Bugle respectively. In the episode's climax, Thompson and Jameson (after earning their bodies back) have their reputations ruined enough for Thompson to be expelled from Midtown High and Jameson to be arrested, while Peter is entrusted to be Edith's new master. Meanwhile, the Goblin (who was housed at the Living Brain all along) has secretly possessed some small bits of Osborn's brain after saving himself from being erased in the Living Brain's destroyed body. # “''Feline Power''” - When the Terrigen Mist awakens Sally Avril's Inhuman DNA and Mutant powers, turning her into a humanoid Snow Leopard, Spider-Man works with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson / Tigra and her cousin Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat as well as Sally's boyfriend Luke Potts Stark / Lightyear to protect her from Kraven the Hunter, who was hired by Norman Osborn to capture Sally for experimentation in Oscorp. They also need to protect her from getting killed by Magneto, who refuses to heed the peace treaty between Mutants and Inhumans after their past war. In the end of the episode, Sally decides to drop out of Midtown High and live freely in Pegasus Z, a paradise island created by Thor and Groot for homeless Mutants and Inhumans to be their safe haven. # “''Castle of Illusions''” - Spider-Man, Michelle Jones / Wave and Sam Wilson / Falcon battle the Elementals (Molten Man, Hydro-Man, Cyclone and Sand-Man) while stopping them from obtaining the Aether, an artifact powered by the Reality Stone. They soon discover it is all part of a scheme by Mysterio, who has made a deal with Thanos in delivering him the stone in exchange of control over Thanos' spawns. Meanwhile, Randy Robertson / American Knight and Carlie Cooper / Skynet infiltrate Oscorp's underground lab to find evidences of Osborn's plans, thought they also clash with Purple Man, who is leading some of Thanos' spawns to obtain Oscorp's formulas. # “''Out of Stature''” - Following a class lesson with Dr. Hank Pym about the Quantum Realm particles, Peter / Spider-Man and Ned Leeds / Goliath are informed that a young girl has taken possession of a Quantum Particle suit of her own and became the new superheroine Stature. Initially believing it is Scott Lang's daughter Cassie, they discover it is actually her older cousin Gwen Stacy, who is bent to earn heroic recognition as a means of condolence over her parents' death during the Oscorp riot. The duo get help from Gwen's classmate Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid to protect her when she is targeted by both Harry Osborn, who had donned his newly developed Hobgoblin armor and is bent to capture Stature for Oscorp experimentation, and Taskmaster, who was hired by Darren Cross to kill Gwen and retrieve her Pym Particle resources. # “''Family Comes First''” - Following a fight against Scorpion, Spider-Man comes across a new heroine called Stormranger, who is seeking to overthrow Osborn by searching evidences to expose his crimes. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is met with S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson, who reveals that Peter has a younger sister named Teresa, and teams up with him to find her. As they also clash with both Kingpin, who seeks to kidnap Teresa to gain access to the Parkers' old researches, and the Hobgoblin, who seeks to retrieve the Oscorp resources which Kingpin stole, Spider-Man comes close to discover Teresa's amazing connection to Stormranger. # “''New Champions Assemble!''” - Having gained access to Oscorp thanks to Kraven the Hunter's infiltration, Doctor Doom launches an attack on New York with the Slayers, which Norman Osborn once sought to use to overthrow heroes like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. While Mr. Fantastic and the Fantastic Four take on Doom directly, Spider-Man and the young heroes with him (Tigra, Falcon, Starforce, Ms. Marvel, Goliath, Lightyear, Wave, Stormranger, Star-Lord, Gamora, Kid Arachnid, Stature, Skynet, American Knight, and Pegasus Z's guardian El Diablo) come together as the "New Champions" to stop the Slayers' rampage, whereas Hobgoblin works to destroy the Slayers on his own to eliminate the evidence of his father's plans. In the episode's climax, the New Champions defeat Doctor Doom and destroy the Slayers as Edith saves a file with the evidences of Osborn's plans in her software, as Spider-Man and his team vow to do whatever it takes to stop Osborn. And Norman Osborn, despite relieved that the evidences were destroyed by Harry, is shocked to discover that the Goblin's essence is inside his brain and begins to suffer a dual personality disorder. # “''Fearful Symmetry''” - During a field trip at Horizon Labs, Peter Parker suits up as Spider-Man to battle Otto Octavius, who had reinvented himself as "Doctor Octopus" after being broken out of prison by Madame Masque and joining her Shadow Council, and stop him from attempting to steal Max Modell's latest invention for Madame Masque. Meanwhile, Starforce and Wave infiltrate Oscorp to find evidences to expose Norman Osborn's past crimes, eventually coming close to discover that Osborn is sharing his mind with the Goblin's consciousness. They also discover that J. Jonah Jameson's ex-wife Marla Madison, who is devastated over her daughter Maria's death during the Oscorp riot of one year ago, has created a clone of herself and Annabelle Brady with air bending powers. # “''When Nature Calls''” - The Baxter Institute is being visited by Wakanda king T'Challa, who is voicing his positive opinions on the students' experiments and inventions. Peter and his friends eventually meet and befriend T'Challa's younger sister Shuri, who is voicing interest in enrolling at the Baxter Institute. Spider-Man and the New Champions suit up for action and team up with T'Challa / Black Panther when Animal-based supervillains (including Lizard and Rhino) are going for a rampage in New York. The heroes also have to prepare for the worse after figuring out that the outbreak is a scheme by M'Baku / Man-Ape and Ulysses Klaue / Klaw, who seek Oscorp's researches to help overthrow T'Challa and take over Wakanda, and Kraven the Hunter resurfaces and turns New York into his hunting grounds. # “''Monster Mayhem''” - While children in New York go trick-or-treating in Halloween, Peter and his friends work on building new animatronics as part of a special school project for Halloween. Everything seems well until monster-based supervillains (including Man-Wolf, Jack O'Lantern, the Griffin, Morbius the Living Vampire and Wendigo) emerge terrorizing the city. Spider-Man and the team are met with Doctor Strange, who informs them that the villains are after the Scepter of Loki, which has been broken out of its chamber by Oscorp's scientists under the Goblin's (in Norman Osborn's mind) demands. The New Champions must now work to retrieve and destroy the Scepter before it can fall in the hands of more malevolent forces like Mysterio and Baron Mordo; both are after the Scepter for their vile purposes. # “''Dark Designs''” - Seeking to rehabilitate Midtown High School's falling reputation and help his father remove the Goblin's consciousness from his brain, Harry Osborn relies the Oscorp interns to help create a formula to cure every existing disease with (against the warnings of Dr. Mendell Stromm) a virus only known as the "Shadow Breath", and tests it on physically disabled Oscorp scientist Martin Li. The experiment appears to be a success at first until it grants Li the power to manipulate Darkforce, driving him insane and leading him to go for a rampage on the name of "Mister Negative". As Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four work to stop Li and his corrupted spawns, Norman Osborn's luck is not any better as the Goblin is more than just close to fully take control of his mind and body. # “''Shadow and Light''” - Following a fight against Electro and Shocker, Spider-Man and Tigra cross paths with Inhuman couple Tyrone Johnson / Cloak and Tandy Bowen / Dagger, who join their training with Kung Fu master Shang-Chi in the K'un-Lun Temple. During which, they are alerted that ninjas of the vicious clan known as the Hand are seeking to perform a ritual to resurrect Chen Lu the first Mandarin. Spider-Man, Tigra, Cloak and Dagger now have to use the Kung Fu techniques they learned from Shang-Chi to defeat the Hand and stop the Mandarin from returning. # “''Goblin War, Part 1''” - With Midtown High School's reputation having collapsed after Mister Negative exposed Hydra within the school, students have begun enrolling at new schools, with most of them joining the Baxter Institute. Harry Osborn, however, objects to his former classmates' wishes to enroll at Baxter Institute by launching a direct attack against the Fantastic Four as the Hobgoblin. As Spider-Man fights Harry off, Tigra and Lightyear pursue Raymond Warren (who is revealed as the true face of the Jackal) to stop him from his reckless attack on a F.E.A.S.T. shelter with children. However, as Spider-Man and his friends know (and Harry is unaware), the Jackal is just being a puppet to cover the true plans of the Goblin, who is now under full control of Norman Osborn's body after eliminating Norman's consciousness. # “''Goblin War, Part 2''” - The Goblin (having injected Norman's body with a Hydra serum, mutating him into a green-skinned monster and reinventing himself as the Green Goblin) launches an attack on New York with his army of Oscorp robots. The New Champions battle the robots as Spider-Man takes on the Goblin himself for a final showdown, which gets even more intense when Doctor Octopus (still bent for revenge on Norman Osborn) attempts to do the same on his own. Avengers' Arc # “''Our National Treasure''” - While they lead the Avengers in battling Hydra over a project called the “Sleeper”, Captain America and Captain Marvel discover that their teenage daughter Liz has manifested her parents' powers and train her to become a new heroine. Liz (adopting the code-name Starforce) eventually puts her abilities to a test when it comes with dealing with her power hungry teacher Whitney Frost, who had obtained a high-tech mask of unlimited power which draws power from a ancient Kree ship and became Madame Masque. The Avengers and Starforce will soon have to work together when they learn that Madame Masque's mask has a dangerous connection with the Sleeper. This episode is set ten months before the first episode of Spider-man's Arc. # “''The Tiger and the Hawk''” - Overhearing news that Madame Masque, Killmonger and Yellowjacket seek to obtain an unknown treasure in a ancient Inhuman temple, the Avengers are joined by Aamir the Phantom Tiger and Kate Bishop / Redhawk in a long way to stop the villains and their plans. But the treasure is just one secret which lies within the temple. The other one might not be too pleasant... # “''Inhuman Bloodlines''” - While the Avengers grant a warm welcome for Inhuman princess Crystal, Phantom Tiger looks after his younger half-sister Kamala Khan, whose Inhuman powers were awakened by a Terrigen Mist egg near her beach house, and trains her in the use of her powers. The Avengers will soon need to help Crystal when the Inhuman Royal Family is targeted by two common foes: Maximus the Mad, who seeks to overthrow his brother Black Bolt with his own opinions of how Attilan should be ruled, and Ronan the Accuser, who seeks the genocide of all Inhumans on both Attilan and Earth. # “''The Exorcism of Natasha Romanoff''” - When Black Widow is possessed by an unknown demonic spirit, the Avengers and Doctor Strange enter the astral plane to access her mind and figure out what is wrong. They discover that she has been possessed by Morgan le Fay, who seeks a human host body to regain her full power. As they battle the evil sorceress to separate her from Black Widow's body and restore her soul, the Avengers also end up exploring and experiencing some remarkable memories of Natasha Romanoff's past, including her training with the agents of the Red Room, and her former membership in the Winter Guard. Episode ends with a small flashback of the only one of Natasha's secrets which le Fay was not close to reach: one of which shows Natasha leaving her infant daughter to Colossus' care. # “''Daughters' Day''” - Hulk looks after and trains his daughter Anya Banner Corazon, who had developed her own spider powers after being bitten by a prototype radioactive spider of Oscorp, while Black Widow rushes to reunite with her own long lost daughter, who had learned of her mother's whereabouts as an Avenger and begun operating as Red Shadow. The two Avengers also need to help Red Guardian deal with the remaining agents of the Red Room, who are launching a reckless assault on Hydra following the arrival of Red Shadow, who is believed by Madame B and Yelena Belova / Crimson Widow to be a clone of Natasha created by the Jackal. # “''Universal Sportsmanship''” - The Avengers and their superhero allies (including Spider-Man and his friends, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four) are invited to participate the Universal Olympic Games (a intergalactic sports competition on which remarkable warriors from different planets participate), which is currently taking place on Earth. As the heroes compete on the events, Bilderberg Academy school reporter Annabelle "Anna" Brady enters the competition to write a story for her journals, but Spider-Man and Starforce have to keep an eye on her so she will not endanger herself, especially after overhearing that rogue Atlantean Tiger Shark and Dark Elf ruler Malekith the Accursed are taking part of the competition by their own methods. # “''Shadows of Hydra''” - The Avengers are enjoying a July 4th with their families until New York is attacked by a Hydra vessel. They soon discover that the vessel is in control, not of the Red Skull or any member of Hydra, but of Madame Masque, who had just finished assembling her criminal cabal known as the Shadow Council (consisting of herself, Doctor Octopus, Yellowjacket, Killmonger, Malekith the Accursed and Tiger Shark) and now aims to renew the Earth to her own image. The Avengers battle the Shadow Council while Black Widow and Redhawk rush into the heart of the Hydra vessel in hopes of destroying the core, even though they are chased by Crimson Widow, who seeks to retake the vessel for Red Skull. # “''Vibranium Blood''” - While they deal with vampires unleashed by Count Dracula in Transylvania, the Avengers work with Lana Rose / Red Lynx in dealing with the uncontrollable behavior of scientist Dr. Michael Morbius following his attempts to cure himself from his rare blood disease, which only afflicted him with another form of vampirism. Things get worse when Dracula views Morbius as the perfect puppet for his plans to rule over mortals and aims to convert him to his will. # “''TBD9''” - # “''TBD10''” - # “''Skull Island''” - # “''TBD12''” - # “''TBD13''” - # “''TBD14''” - Guardians of the Galaxy's Arc # “''Rocket Man''” - Nathan Quill / Star-Lord and Zoe Gillan / Gamora break into a secret Hydra laboratory within Midtown High School's underground to expose one of the teachers as the Jackal and retrieve an alien artifact of unknown power which the villain stole. They soon discover an A.I. card containing the consciousness of WWII army sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes, which was extracted by Red Skull using the Living Brain's components, and work to find a robotic host body for him before Jackal can deliver him to Arnim Zola. They eventually find one in a raccoon-like robot, which Barnes names "Rocket Raccoon". # “''Guardians at the Gate''” - As the Fantastic Four answer a call by Emperor D'Ken Neramani to help defend the Shi'ar Empire from a threat of war by the Kree, Nathan and Zoe spend some time with D'Ken's daughter Princess Lilandra, who wants to oversee the well prepared projects of Baxter Institute's students. Her plans are threatened by Korath the Pursuer, who was sent by Ronan to kill her and frame the humans for the crime. Star-Lord and Gamora soon get help from Rocket Raccoon, Drax the Destroyer and Groot to defeat Korath and stop Ronan's plot with Lilandra as well as a secret weapon hidden within Oscorp. # “''The Flerken Sleeps Tonight''” - Gamora discovers that her childhood friend, a male Flerken named Cougar, has been teleported from his home-planet of Glxx to Earth by a small prototype of the Space Stone which was tested on Oscorp by Alistair Smythe. Cougar's help will soon be needed when Carlton Drake uses the same technology to bring in a Venom Symbiote from Klyntar, which duplicates itself, possesses Smythe and goes for a rampage. # “''The World I Knew''” - The Guardians travel to Gamora's home-planet of Zen-Whoberi, where they heard knews that Ronan plans to eradicate the planet's population to harvest its biological resources. As she and her fellow Guardians work to stop Ronan's plans, Gamora explores the planet to Zen-Whoberi to learn of what remained of her former home, and she is about to find out that she still has one last living relative. # “''Space Oddity''” - When a new satellite built in collaboration between Oscorp and Alchemax is targeted by Doctor Doom, who seeks to obtain its resources to gain access to the World's database, and Ronan, who plans to convert the satellite into a doomsday device to destroy Earth, the Guardians rush there to stop the two tyrants' plans. Knowing that within the satellite there is another (and more lethal) weapon which the Goblin (through Norman Osborn) had implanted, the Guardians will have no choice but to destroy the satellite to insure the safety of Earth. # “''Hot Stuff''” - Following a fight against the Griffin, the Guardians meet and befriend Ann-Gell / Firestar, who wants to hang with humans as a normal teenager. The Guardians find themselves in need to protect their new friend when she is targeted by Kree captain Yon-Rogg and rogue Shi'ar Deathbird, both seeking to kill her out of the disgust of her status as a hybrid of their both empires. # “''Back in Black''” - During a battle against Korath, the Guardians discover that the Venom Symbiote has found a new human host with disgraced Daily Globe journalist Eddie Brock, who is bent to battle the criminal underworld as Venom and seek revenge on those who ruined his life, including Carlton Drake. The Guardians reluctant team up with Venom when Drake is possessed by Riot, the alpha of the Symbiotes of Klyntar who longs to bring the other Symbiotes to Earth and consume the humans. # “''Who Let the Man-Wolf Out?''” - Attempting to rehailitate his father J. Jonah Jameson's destroyed reputation by seeking a treasure in another planet, John Jameson ends up obtaining a lunar crystal which transforms him into a alien werewolf called "Man-Wolf". The Guardians eventually team up with Spider-Man to stop Man-Wolf, who targets Flash Thompson out of revenge on the incident caused by the Living Brain, and Yon-Rogg, who seeks to brainwash Man-Wolf as a beast super-soldier for the Kree Imperial Army. # “''TBD9''” - # “''Superstitious''” - # “''TBD11''” - # “''TBD12''” - # “''Kree War, Part 1: The Final Countdown''” - # “''Kree War, Part 2: Don't Stop Believin'''” - Infinity Arc # “''TBD1''” - # “''TBD2''” - # “''TBD3''” - # “''TBD4''” - # “''TBD5''” - # “''TBD6''” - # “''TBD7''” - # “''TBD8''” - # “''The Infinity War, Part 1''” - # “''The Infinity War, Part 2''” - See Also * Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Quotes * Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Characters * Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Tropes Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles